Morning, My Love
by tanhil1992
Summary: This will be a collection of one shots focused on Alistair/Elissa Cousland.


Morning, My Love

Alistair/Elissa Cousland

* * *

Takes Place just after Eamon is cured and they are deciding on the next move. When it becomes apparent, Alistair will be the next king.

Don't own anything, like at all. (i can't remember if i borrowed some dialogue for the conversation with Eamon? but its deff not mine if I did)

* * *

With a yawn, Elissa Cousland slowly opened her eyes; rubbing the sleep away as she sat up within the bed. Her bed. Smiling she stretched out her arms in happiness. How she had missed the warmth of a bed in the morning, not having to wake up on a cold hard floor. Though as her arms stretched her hand was met with something warm and soft. Narrowing her eyes she looked over to see the familiar face, as he lay there peacefully unaware of any of her movements.

Smiling to herself she pulled the covers up to keep the warmth from escaping her, resting her head on the pillow as she watched him sleep. Her hand raised to lightly trace his facial features. Maker, he was handsome. There was no denying that, when he slept all the innocence he had left was right there displayed for anyone who might happen across him sleeping. She chuckled as he stirred when her hand reached his jaw. His golden eyes opened slightly, it was clear he was still drowsy as he met her gaze.

" Morning my love" he muttered with a yawn as he made no effort to move from his spot. Laughing, Elissa moved her hand to rest on his cheek, her thumb casually stroking as she contemplated what to say to him.

"I see you opted to keep me warm" she said raising an eyebrow in a challenge. It was he who had suggested they separate while staying at Redcliffe, yet here he was. She recalled getting into bed alone.

"Yes well, funny story really" he smiled sheepishly.

"I do enjoy a good humorous tale." She winked at him. "Please my dear, do tell me how you ended up in a completely different bed that is not your own"

"I stumbled upon it" he smiled back at her as she rolled her eyes. "Really, I was on my way to my room when I spotted this strange door. It simply called to me then. 'enter me' it said, a demand you well know, I cannot refuse" he laughed as she couldn't help but smile.

"And what happened next?" she asked, though in truth she wasn't sure she needed to hear what followed. She shook her head, rising from the bed, moving to grab a simple commoner dress to wear. "What did you find when you entered?"

"Strange thing" he replied, lifting to watch as she moved about the room. "I found the most gorgeous sleeping woman I had ever seen"

"Oh really. And do you see sleeping women often?" she turned, from her dress search to see the blush clean on his face. There was the innocence, though now he recovered far more quickly then when they had first met.

"Only one, my dear" and there he raised himself from the bed, smiling as the woman before him turned around, slipping off the nightgown she wore when visiting. "Do you need help with that?"

"No" she couldn't help but turn her head over her shoulder, a wink towards him. "Though I dare say you are becoming far too much like Zevran. What happened to my innocent templar I so dearly love?"

"You corrupted him, though I wouldn't really call it corruption" he moved, kissing her bare shoulder then her cheek before looking out the window. "It seems to be about dawn, I must go get ready before Eamon sends a search party" his arm reached around, angling her chin towards him for one last kiss on the lips before he let go and moving out the door.

She watched him leave before slipping on the commoner dress and grabbing her favourite dagger, sliding it into the belt she moved out the door as well towards the hall where breakfast was held. As she moved along she waved to Leliana in greeting.

"You look worried my friend" she stated as they continued through the never-ending arch doors. Nodding their heads towards the guards as we passed.

"I am, Leliana. Alistair looks to Eamon as a small boy would a father. I am certain Eamon feels nothing but family towards him but with Alistair's bloodline…" she couldn't bring herself to speak any more than that. It had only been a month since he had told her, and even then he had been reluctant.

"I understand. We know nothing for sure, we shall see in the meeting" with a reassuring smile Leliana moved towards the final door. "Try not to worry so much" and with that the door was pushed open to a meeting already in session.

"The only way to combat Loghain is to have someone closer to the throne, someone blood related" her heart sank as she stopped, the door closing behind her. Her worst fears had come true.

"Do you mean Alistair?" Teagan asked astonished as he caught the female warden's eye. He knew of her silent protest that was clear.

"Yes. Alistair will take the throne; he is of a direct bloodline. Loghain will not be able to deny him that." Eamon sighed, as he turned away from the fire. "My lady warden. What is your opinion?"

All eyes fell on her then, though she stood there silent. Both Eamon and Teagan stood silent, contemplating as they waited for her answer. Leliana inched closer towards her as if trying to make the woman that was obviously in devastation, willing the woman to feel better in an uncomfortable situation. Yet she couldn't bring myself to look at the eyes of the one person she knew so well. Those eyes that burned into her even when she wasn't even looking back.

Inhaling deeply, she met her favourite pair of eyes. Those ones that had looked so happy and vibrant this morning now looked fearful. She instantly knew what he was thinking as she looked back. He was all too aware that she would agree, and he wasn't very happy about it.

"I agree with you Arl Eamon" her voice nearly cracking as tears threatened to form in her eyes. The love of her existence turned away, anger and fear still written on his face. He could not argue back now. Not when so many people agreed on the same issue.

"Very well, the landsmeet is yet not ready. In the mean time I think it would be best to focus on the grey warden treaties." With that Eamon nodded towards them as everyone left the room. Elissa moved quickly to the door, making her way back towards her room, tears streaming down her face as she walked past endless servants.

Her heart was in pieces. There was no other way to describe the feeling she felt now. the man of her life was to be king, something he never wished to be and worst of all…she couldn't bring herself to even hear her own thoughts. He would most likely marry Queen Anora, he would marry someone of importance and of value. Tears continued to stream down her face as she entered her guest chamber, locking it behind her. She knew today would not be so easy for the rest of it. whipping the tears as they continued to fall she moved between her assortment of belongings trying to decide what to bring with her.

That was when the knock came. The one she had been waiting for and she gave no answer in return. The handle was wiggled but still, she gave nothing as she moved, getting her battle armour ready. He sighed, and by the sound of the thud he had hit his head against the door.

"Elissa, open the door" he said, his voice demanding yet was so weak and tired, the same amount of energy she had at this moment.

"I cannot" she replied, tears still ran down her face as she continued to get ready. He would not see her pain this way. It was already hard enough for him as it was, how could she live with herself knowing that she was making his life harder.

"Darling, please." His voice pleading. Moving to the door, she unlocked it slowly and backed away, she stood there in nothing but her small clothes as she waited for him to enter. She had no more energy. Moving forward as he closed the door, he held her chin high, his forehead resting against hers. Yet he said nothing. His thumb running down the tears tracks, and sadness was clear in his eyes but he made no sound.

"it's the right thing to do" she finally said, a few moments had passed. "it's the right thing to do but it feels wrong"

"I know" was all he said, his eyes closing as they stood there. She stood silently and waited. Waited for him to speak again. Waited for him to make the next move. She had learnt early on that Alistair never did anything unless he knew he was ready. "I wish not to talk about it. I am still a Grey warden. I will continue as such" and with that he bent, kissing her lips tenderly twice.

Slowly he backed away, moving towards the door before he changed his mind. Grabbing her head in his hand, he kissed her more passionately this time, as if savouring everything he could before letting go again. "I believe we should start with the Dalish, and work our way to Orzammar" and with that he was gone, out of site from her.

If she knew anything, it was that Alistair was the love of her life and the next King of Fereldan.


End file.
